Tahir Mir
Tahir or 'Tear' is a resident of Flat 42 who became a good friend to Arthur Amell. He would be one of the first people to discover Arthur's secret as a werewolf and deeply wanted to become one as well. He acted as the computer support and technical whizz for the Amell pack up until the 'great infection' when he was transformed into a Omega werebear and gained the strength he always desired. He is now the Amell Packs official bruiser with Mai Satomiand chief technical expert. Characteristics *'Name': Tahir Mir *'Alias': Tear *'Nationality': Pakistani British *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Dark Brown *'Likes': Anime, video games, furry, being strong, sodas, pretty girls, Super hero's (Captain America) computers, hacking, being strong (new), being a werebear (new) *'Dislikes': His hobbies being insulted, bullies, being called a pervert, *'Family': Estranged family in England Appearance Casual Were Bear Pack Attire Background Born in England Tahir lived a fairly ordinary life for a kid his age, although was bullied relentlessly due to his small undeveloped physique and rather odd habits. His parents while tried to help him, also showed notable concern for his odd habits especially due his fondness of peeping on his female class mates and even had him transferred to a all boys school to stop him. Still showing off his impressive hacking skills he just hacked into other schools cameras and used the internet to 'appreciate' the female form. As he got older he would also get into the furry crowd and become a very casual fan of it. These eccentricities caused his rather strict father to practically ignore him and had his mother always looking over his shoulder. Still they were nonetheless proud when he got accepted to Westridge University. Tahir quickly got settled into Flat 42 and through a few conversations and a cooked meal made by his flat mates made good friends with a large number of them. However it did not take many of them long to discover his other habits of peeping on girls and less than normal forms of entertainment. Still most of them felt it was harmless and Arthur and a few others did show concern for how much of his free time he spent shut up in his room. Still he did come to investigate the sound of screaming on the night of Alexia's transformation and was shocked and thrilled to discover were creatures were real! His initial reaction was at first to try and help Alexia and once he and Arthur had clamed her down he wasted no time in complimenting her on her 'hot appearance' earning him a few threats from Alexia who had no time for his perverted tendencies. He then went onto beg Arthur to turn him too and even while not looking tried to use Arthur's cups to infect himself only for Arthur to throw him out of the room. Still Tahir was not one to give up and eagerly began to help Arthur and Alexia out with their superheroing, and was more than excited to be there 'watch tower' when he could help. He even stepped in helping them stop the 'blob' from over running the science labs after it broke out: Arthur still refused to turn him into a werewolf though. Still he was a major help in hacking the security controls when Prof. Python kidnapped Arthur and managed to assist the team in getting some of the virus vials away from Edward Hyde, who spent much of the fight taunting him over his weakness. Arthur was so grateful when Tahir offered to turn him he said he would consider it, and Tahir jumped for joy despite Dana telling him that meant no. Still on the night of the great infection Tahir was shocked when his roommate Natasha Sokolov began to hit on him and clambered on top of him and for the first time in his life Tahir thought he was going to score. Still the nagging ache that he had for much of the evening quickly exploded in himself as he felt his body rip itself apart as his own transformation from the infectious chemicals he had been exposed to in the sports stadium turned him from a skinny and puny into a gigantic and muscle bound werebear. Still the now vampiric Natasha tried to attack him in a blood starved frenzy leading to Arthur stepping in and separating the two. He would go onto help Arthur with keeping the now transformed University in line, using his newfound strength and speed to personally save a few untransformed girls and other panicked members, and took full advantage of his newer more masculine body to flirt with them. He noted distinct jealousy when Arthur wound up getting pounced on by three separate girls, and eyed a nearby werefox who he promptly tried to 'score with.' However upon waking up the next morning he realised three things, first off was the cute girl next to him, second he was still a werebear and third off he had no idea of how to change back? Personality Tahir or Tear as he likes to be called is a kind young man with a strong set of morals which surprises people when they discover his perverted nature. He has a tendency to view the world through his own eyes seeing things like peeing as admiring. He also has a tendency for being to open with his opinions as his tendency to say he finds people attractive earned hi the ire of several overly protective boyfriends. Still he also demonstrates a stubbornness in the face of what he deems to immoral and not right standing up to bullies despite the fact they often humiliate him anyway. He is also easily startled although not prone to terror and easily adapts to a situation, like becoming enthralled with Alexia's change showing a good deal of concern for her before telling her he found her to be hotter. He also shows a rather confident view of himself not caring what others say about him so long as he is happy, but is not mean spirited about it. After turning he takes on a series of qualities he terms as 'masculine tendencies' and advocates things like defending those who cannot help themselves and begins to act in a stereotypical heroic manner, often joining in with Leon who he likely gets it from. As such despite his greater bravado everyone is just glad to see that he is still the lovable goofball they know and love. Several girls also now notice a tenderness when he is around them and he seems to have improved with his previously awful flirting. Skills/Abilities Powers * Male Gama Werebear * Super smell Tahir has a super sense of smell and can break down smells into their base parts and can navigate his surroundings with just his sense of smell. *'Permer-Trans' Tear is one of 32% of all turns from the Great infection who seem to have not gained the ability to transform back into their humans forms leaving them as were, hyde and dragon creatures all the time. This leaves Tear with a ravenous appetite eating three men's worth of meals a day. It has been shown some can change back with concentration but Tear shows a lack of interest enjoying his were form to much. Skills *'Hacking and Programing' *'Video Cameras' *'Directing' *'Cooking': As a result of becoming a were creature, Tear has to keep up his inhuman metabolism so has taken to cooking as nutritious meals as possible to keep him alive and healthy. Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Video Camera's' *'Pocket computer' Relationships Tahir's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Amell Pack Category:Flat 42 Category:Male Werewolves Category:Males Category:Werebears Category:Westridge University Category:Werecreatures